B - Random
/b/ is the largest island on the map due to it having the largest playerbase. The island receives a lot of aggression from islands all over the 4craft planet due for a variety of reasons from its location and size or simply because it's /b/. The island is located in the center of the map. Biome Mostly desert, except for some areas. mapfag's map with Biomes Government The government of /b/ composes of five categories: the High Command (being the leading group) and self-explanatory groups such as Fighters, Farmers, Miners and Builders. The great High Command procured a list of citizens of the immortal Social Democratic State of /b/ as follows: "Every player is a soldier!" High Command >Ryan(ryanrooster) >Dombazzz( Kuichiibiruh) 'Miners ' "They stay and mine and bring supplies to crafters" (The Book of Ryan 1:1) > SuicidePenguin (SuicidePenguinz) > Kihoju > tssppk > SamMurphyUK > KALEN02 > Ukkoa > jnev77 > Spartan91 > matt_011 > BlaxMith > KYL3H4RRISON > RaftyKitten > MorayWheel > schapa2 > DrRayne > abstrakt73 > erisee > I00_hobos > Uncleremus94 > unicornchampion > Adventure Cat > norlin > ithag > rexonTK > SvyturysEkstra > antiaura > ocx1212 > Polas27 > ped_ober24 > KaamiLxD > wolfblut > Solarkiller13 > Prinvingles > lutzswartzman > sirthatal > sater21 > code8master > marerittet > hineyftw > Sunfire_98 > Garog > Phlubs > berbunny 'Farmers ' "They farm food/trees/mobs and bring supplies to the crafters" (The Book of Ryan 1:2) > tssppk > roflburger > The_Smasher > james0890 > Alexikor > coolpizza > Ryan2366 > 1jak321 > Mostafox > SickDuck > GBChiron > Fallen_Biscuit Capnshanks > zedzdead33 > EagleYS > Based God > augusto992 > Kane > Greasymeatloaf > SandwichBoy026 > matt_helders > batigolalone > JonathanReed_ > darksex96 > vHax > xxneoslashxx > wbehri01 > osendam > Toastergrind > 7Rey > jtoastie 'Fighters ' "Their only job is to fight" (The Book of Ryan 1:3) > Bawrat > jbrowder210 > AntBoogy90 > HystericalGamez > Speediestan > noobplz > Spookyluke06 > ToxiicCrayon > Infraynor > baseal > Exhamiscool > Wombraider225 > Shyguylie > Waffafries > Ijkee Sauazuki > TypicalPaladin7 > swtnl > CyanRyan > Trebuchet > bulkierchutoy > bam10333 > Ranboslice > weshna54 > Typhoiddegree > Todekah > Anal Raisin > Ki1lar > misterfawx > atrain06 > justcallmebutter > JeremyCronin > Yianna > ryanrooster > Carrot Killz > hannuhanhi97 > Zonight > alphadog12 > Blahberry > Ninja_Wookiee > mrharryg20 > The_Dawnranger > fattjoe321 > Ego_Futurus > Rainbow_Nuke > xD0NTBLINK99x > straw_hat_luffy_ > xxzo0m1337_ihdxx > Bavo3333 'Builders ' "People who build the structures/craft the supplies '' ''Building / Crafting / Architectial Engineering" (The Book of Ryan 1:4) > erhytro > ACommie > Sirikam > bloodstainedmerc > Gromkes > D_Kn1ght > brennows > Twisted_vision > LarryVlad > DavidMenlo > geitir > Muffin321 > siikshotzz > hughesy12345 > conrad108123 > Krogulec > tubaman14 > DraidenKaid > hockeymikey > MrNanners_ > THoD > Gioint > Randomsuperhero > Leipertron > aega100 > the_night_slayer > mist3rscarface > Panzerdamon > jacob_d History Now this is a story all about how my life got twisted upside down and id like to take a minute just sit right there ill tell you how i became the prince of a town called Bel-Air In west Philadelphia born and raised on the playground my momma said most of my days chilling out, maxing and relaxing all cool and all shooting some b-ball outside of school when a couple of guys they were up to no good started making trouble in our neighborhood i got in one little fight and my mom got scared she said your moving in with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air i whisted for a cab and when it came near the license plate said fresh and had dice in the mirror if anything i could say that this cab was rare but i thought nah, forget it yo home to bel-air! i-pulled- up tp a house about seven or eight i yelled to the cabbie yo home, smell you later looked at my kingdom i was finally there to sit on my throne as the prince of bel-air Category:Board